


California Surfer-Boy

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Difficult Decisions, Emotions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, One Night Stands, Sean has feelings, Undercover Missions, beach contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: The police is trying to find leads in a kidnapping case. Because all of them are either Grimms (Nick), not fit enough (Monroe) or suffering from a sprained ankle (Hank), it's up to Sean to go undercover and participate in the Mr. Beach contest. Suffice to say that Sean does not approve, but has no other option than to go undercover and show off his inexistent sunny surfer-boy side. Meanwhile Nick is being haunted by complicated feelings: A while ago they were still enemies... how come everything his Captain does now riles him up so much?
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard
Comments: 20
Kudos: 116





	California Surfer-Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much Nick in denial of his feelings and Sean trying to pull off the perfect surfer-boy image XD
> 
> This happens after season 6. In this setting here Nick is not with Adalind though, everything else is loosely following canon.

Nick can see how Sean’s eyes are glued to the sign in front of them. “Mr. Beach,” he says in a deadpan voice. It’s voiced as a statement, but there are so many questions deeply hidden in it.

“We need to go undercover,” Hank points out.

Sean directs one of his infamous condescending glances at him. “Great, so go undercover.”

Actually Nick is surprised that Wu even managed to make Sean come along. Probably because he saw it as his duty as the Captain – and this is work after all! - it also doesn’t happen very often that they need to leave Portland for a case, and they obviously couldn’t take that many detectives along. Nick also notices that Sean doesn’t even question Monroe’s and Rosalee’s presence.

It dawns on Nick all of a sudden why Sean isn’t surprise. He probably thinks it’s a trap. He went with Wu because he is prepared to be attacked by them.

It’s… sad. Despite everything that went down between them, it is sad, because Sean most likely always thinks like that. Someone can always backstab him. Not unexpected though if one considered Sean’s background story and the royal family.

Also he can understand the sentiment considering how they fought against each other just a couple of months ago, but at the same time… backstabbing someone is so not Nick’s style. And it isn’t Hank’s either, or Wu’s or Monroe’s. The Captain knows that, or rather he should know it.

Honestly, Nick is so over it. The constant tension, the distrust, the side-way glances they throw at each other.

Sean is used to being betrayed all the time, which is why he doesn’t trust anyone, never did. And now even less than before. Most likely that was his problem to begin with.

He thinks Nick would backstab him, but Nick has no intention to do so. Sean is perfect in his job, and they fucking need him. Also after fighting against the Zerstoerer, Nick really wants so move on. It’s simple like that.

Sean clears his throat. “Why am I here?”

“Because one of us needs to go undercover,” Wu explains again, apparently he didn’t catch on to the Captain’s doubts towards their intentions. Bless his soul.

“So, go ahead! You have my blessing.”

“I can’t,” Wu explains. “Not your typical sunny-boy beach appearance.

“Fine,” Sean sighs. “Then one of the others can do it.”

“I could,” Hank sighs. “But I’ve sprained my ankle.”

“I’m too fluffy,” Monroe admits. “Beach body? Oh no, Sir!”

Sean nods towards Nick, looking at him for the first time in what seems like weeks. “So what about you? You are perfectly suited for the job.”

“I’m a Grimm,” Nick mutters. “And this is a Wesen-related case. Not a good idea to go into a competition as a Grimm.”

Sean stares at them for a couple of seconds. “Wait a moment…” He furrows his eyebrows, his expression turning even more icy. Nick feels like he is about to catch a cold by the glance he throws them. “No.”

“You are the only one we have!” Nick urges.

“You are perfect for it,” Hank agrees in his calm manner.

“All you need to do is wear a pair of tight swim-trunks and look hot. Easy,” Monroe nods.

Wu throws him a side-way glance. “You are not helping, Monroe,” he mutters.

Nick looks at Sean. “Please,” he says.

~~~

Sean is wearing nothing but a pair of classic black swim trunks. Tight. They are snuggling his perfectly shaped behind. The sight is so hot, it should actually be forbidden, Nick thinks. When he walks on the stage, his movements are smooth, elegant. Like a predator. His muscles are stretching with every move, his well-built back on display.

Next to him the other guys look like inelegant bulky wimps.

“Nr. 7,” the female host clings to her cue cards like her life depends on them while she looks at Sean. “Would you tell us your name?”

Sean graces her with a charming smile, one Nick didn’t even know he could pull off. “Of course.” He stretches his neck a bit, looking even taller that way. “My name is Christian.”

“And what’s your profession?” she asks while blushing.

Sean brushes over his shoulder up his neck, a gesture which is almost innocent, supposed to make him look thoughtful. “I’m a firefighter,” he states. “It’s a true passion.”

At the word passion, the host seems to be close to fainting.

Next to Nick Wu lets out a deep sigh. “The world is unfair.”

“They are all eating him up with their eyes,” Hank complains. “Or rather undress him, not that these tiny pants leave anything open to your imagination anyways.”

“Could we please stop talking about undressing the Captain?” Monroe complains.

Rosalee chuckles. “He is really good out there, plays his cards well,” she admits.

“Excuse me,” Monroe complains. “Good at what? Wearing swimming trunks? Anyone could do that!”

“Yeah,” Hank snorts. “But not anyone could look as confident as he does.”

“I’m just saying, he knows what he is doing,” Rosalee explains. “Who would have thought that he looks like that under his suit.”

Nick knew or rather guessed he would look good under his suit, but he stays wisely silent. Secretly though his gaze shifts towards Sean.

“Did you forget he almost got us all killed?” Monroe grumbles.

“Whatever he did,” Rosalee chuckles. “Everything is forgiven on my side now.”

“Why? Because he looks hot?”

“That too,” she smiles in amusement at Monroe obvious jealousy. “But also because he is participating in a ridiculous beach body contest. That’s way out of his comfort zone and way below his pride, no matter how confident he looks. I’m still surprised he agreed to it.”

“She has a point,” Wu admits. When Hank and Nick look at him in surprise, he just shrugs. “Just saying… I mean, that’s the Captain out there. Look at him. He is playing eye-candy and working a California surfer-boy image. They are having a whirlpool contest and a photo-shooting later on. And he just said he likes collecting shells, romantic walks on the beach and owns a Golden Retriever.”

Nick doesn’t say anything, just… Sean is so good at it.

~~~

Rosalee has the soul of an angel because the moment Sean joins them later that evening, she hands him a glass with whiskey.

“Honestly,” Hank states. “I knew we aren’t...” he pauses, most likely not sure what to say. On good terms. Friends. Whatever. Sean is still his superior and Captain, no matter what happened, and he is freaking good at his job.

Sean beats him to it though. “I can’t talk now anyways,” he mumbles. “These are the most tiring people I ever met.”

“Do you want something to eat?” Monroe asks sympathetically.

“Thank you, but I have a date with Stacey, Tracey and Kevin later on. And yes, I wish I were kidding. So tell me what I’m supposed to look out for.”

“We need a list of all the Wesen there,” Nick tells him, glad to get down to business.

“Oh, and if you could detect if one of them is involved in the kidnapping...”

“Sure,” Sean mutters. “It seems Kevin’s brother knows someone who knows someone. Also he wants to show us his yacht later on. He will drink and loosen up, hopefully.” He frowns. “But just so you know the moment he and his fake tan hit on me, I’m out.”

Rosalee giggles while Nick can’t help his lips tugging into a grin. He can’t remember the last time his Captain made an actual joke. Probably never. If anything… a sarcastic remark, but Sean always rather kept to himself.

~~~

Kevin chants jingle bells backwards while drinking. He claims he wants to start a gargling contest with everyone next.

“I swear,” Monroe mutters. “I just lost a few brain cells just listening to him.”

“You are not the only one,” Nick groans.

“At least we are not out there and only listen from outside,” Hank points out. “The Captain however...”

“How well does he have his Zauberbiest in check?” Wu wants to know.

Through their listening device they can hear Kevin calling out to Sean and inviting him to a strip poker contest.

“Let’s hope well,” Rosalee sighs when they hear everyone cheering to get on with the game.

“Here.” Sean has his expression barely under control anymore when he basically throws a list at Hank. On it there are plenty of names, most of them Wesen.

“You managed to find out what they are?” Hank asks in surprise. “All of them?”

“After the strip poker tournament, they started a drinking contest.” Sean huffs, green eyes a hint darker than usual. “Once they started to make out, it was fairly easy to tell what they are.”

“Ugh,” Monroe grimaces.

“If you excuse me now,” Sean shudders slightly, very unlikely his usual stoic stance. “I need a break from people now. See you tomorrow.”

When he has left, they take a closer look at the list. “That’s what I call proper work,” Rosalee muses when she throws a glance at the names.

“Do you think...he...” Monroe pauses.

“He...what?” Nick wants to know.

“Participated in the strip poker game?” Monroe raises his eyebrows. “If yes, that’s some major level of professionalism.”

“His work ethic has always been amazing,” Nick admits, something in his stomach twitching suddenly. He really does admire him for his work. Why did things have to escalate between them the way they did?

“I’m going to make a copy of this,” Nick says, expression all even, before he walks out of the room. He tries not to make it look like he hurries. Only once the door is closed behind him, he paces faster. He catches Sean just in time before he can disappear in his hotel room.

“Captain?”

Sean turns around, surprised. “Nick? Is something still missing?”

Nick shifts around, his gaze wandering nervously from Sean to the point at the wall right behind his head to his shoes.

“Is everything alright?” Sean asks, a hint of worry in his voice.

Nick looks up, and for a moment he wonders what his eyes are giving away, because Sean stops in his movement. For a split second the walls around him seem to crumble. The man behind them looks a lot more human and vulnerable than Nick has imagined.

“Thank you,” Nick says quietly.

For such a short conversation this is more awkward than it should be.

“It’s nothing,” Sean answers, his voice even but Nick thinks he can hear more in it. A soft tremble almost.

Nick takes a deep breath. “I just wanted to...” Another awkward pause. “...tell you.”

Nick is about to turn around and leave when Sean clears his voice. “Nick?”

“Yes?” Nick turns around, eyeing the other man curiously.

“I...” Sean pauses. There is something in his voice, something that pulls Nick in immediately, but he can’t quite put a finger on it yet. “Nothing.” A pause. “Good night.”

Nick leaves, feeling even more confused than before. Wow, there has never been so much left unsaid, he thinks.

~~~

The next morning they meet Sean in the hotel lobby. He stirs in a cup with black coffee, wearing a pair of white pants and a casual shirt with a V-neck. He looks dangerously hot, Nick thinks.

Some guests think the same, it seems, because Nick and the others have barely said hello when a few girls look at them and giggle.

Sean immediately turns off his semi-annoyed tired expression and replaces it with his new surfer-boy smile. It looks so strange yet alluring in a weird twisted way. Nick didn’t even know he is capable of pulling such an expression off.

“Excuse me,” Sean tells them in a low voice. “I need to join the next contest, before my face muscles freeze.”

He has his expression perfectly in check, before joining Kevin and the others. They don’t see him for the rest of the day, but Wu is tailing them the whole time. “Man,” he mutters when the others join him. “That Kevin-dude is an idiot.”

“Tell us something new,” Hank sighs, bending forward to hear what Wu is listening too.

“They are on a party on Kevin’s yacht,” Wu explains shortly.

“ _Tell me,”_ Kevin slurs. _“Christian, how come such a cutey like you is still single?”_ There is a rustling sound coming through the device, apparently Kevin slipped closer. 

“ _Careful, Kevin,”_ Sean’s voice sounds controlled, polite, teasing even, but to Nick’s ears also slightly strained. “ _Are you sure you want to go there?”_

“ _I like girls, normally,”_ Kevin chuckles. _“But I would make an exception for you~”_

“Jeez,” Rosalee sighs. “He did not just say that?”

“ _What’s your hand doing there, Kevin_?” Sean obviously goes for an amused tone. Nick raises his eyebrows and exchanges a glance with Wu and Hank. They know that tone. He is close to ripping his head off.

“Okay, fine,” Monroe heaves a sigh. “I am going out there.”

“What?” Hank blinks.

“Not as a contestant. But as a VIP guest.” Monroe shakes his head. “I am sure one of you guys can put me on the list. Well-established artist who is a loner usually, how does that sound?” He pauses. “Because this has catastrophe written all over.”

“Yes, it’s better that way,” Rosalee agrees.

“You don’t need to put yourself out there,” Nick tells him with insistence.

“I know, but I want to,” Monroe states calmly. “He didn’t need to help me during the Wesenrein incident either, but he did. And let’s face it, it’s better to have two guys out there, instead of one.”

Nick takes a split second to decide, then he nods. “But hurry, before the Captain is beheading him.”

He doesn’t know how Rosalee and Wu do it, but half an hour later Monroe is perfectly dressed for a dinner party and Wu has all his documents ready and put his name on the list of guests.

“Don’t flirt with Stacey too much,” Rosalee grins before Monroe hurries away.

Monroe returns her smirk. “Well, I will focus on Tracey then,” he jokes. “Or maybe on Kevin.”

“Yeah, he seems to like some attention,” Wu laughs.

~~~

“ _Oh, interesting, two of my top choices for tomorrow’s win are here, at one spot_ ,” Monroe’s voice can be heard. “ _Mind if I join you?”_

“ _Be our guest.”_ Sean says, obvious relief in his voice.

“ _Not quite my type,”_ Kevin giggles unnervingly. _“But not too bad either. Join us, Daddy.”_

“Did he just call Monroe Daddy?” Hank asks, evenly.

“Don’t,” Nick hides his face behind his hands.

“Daddy~” Hank repeats, exchanging a glance with Wu, before the burst into giggles. “He is never going to hear the end of it, I swear!”

Nick’s lips tug dangerously, but he tries to keep it under control, for Monroe’s sake. One of them has to keep their sanity.

“ _Take another drink, Kev,”_ Sean says sweetly. Nick didn’t know up to now that he can sound like that, so soft, and alluring, He wonders what kind of face he is making. 

“ _Better the whole bottle,”_ Monroe grumbles in the background.

Monroe and Sean work well together, surprisingly so. Apparently they fill Kevin and his friends up with as many drinks as possible while carefully eliciting information from him. _“I find boys prettier than girls~”_ Kevin finally slurs. _“Like you Christian, so pretty. But my younger brother likes girls, brown hair, blue eyes, small. Like that chick from his favorite steak restaurant. The waitress. Been talking about her non-stop, that idiot. Didn’t even realize she is not so into him.”_

“ _He is Löwen, like you?”_ Sean asks sweetly.

“ _Hm.”_

“ _Awesome, Kevin,”_ Monroe grumbles. “ _And now finally go to sleep!”_

“What now?” Rosalee asks. “Are you waiting for Monroe and Sean to come back to hunt that Löwen group?”

“No,” Nick grabs his gun. “Not enough time. We are risking for Ellen to get harmed. Hank, Wu and I will be enough.”

Rosalee looks at him thoughtfully. “They might have friends there. Sean will not be pleased if you head there alone.”

Nick frowns. “What do I care?” he mutters.

Rosalee doesn’t say anything, instead she nods. “Just be careful. I will tell Monroe and Sean where you guys went to the moment they are back.”

Nick doesn’t need help. He would have gone there alone, but knew that neither Hank nor Wu would have let him. He just… he is so pissed, and he doesn’t know why. Monroe and Sean got along so well, they worked together so well… it annoys him so much. Why is Sean able to work with Monroe when he normally pushes everyone else aside?

They have run into a whole group of Löwen, and it’s exactly the right thing for Nick to let off some steam.

A lot of steam.

~~~

“Are you stupid?” Sean hisses. He and Monroe have just caught up with them a couple of minutes ago. Hank and Wu are busy showing off their successful raid to Monroe. Meanwhile Sean takes the time to wash Nick’s head. He is pissed off, very obviously so, and he is showing it, which is a rare thing for the normally so controlled man. “You went in there on your own, just with Wu and Griffin!? What the hell were you thinking!?”

“What do you care?” Nick huffs.

“Oh I do care, if one of my detectives gets hurt because of his own reckless behavior,” Sean snaps. “Did you even check your face in the mirror, you look like you got beat up by a whole gang… oh wait, you did! Any other detective I might have suspended for two weeks!”

“Then do it,” Nick frowns. “I don’t care for your opinion on me! Just do it!”

Before Sean can answer, Monroe interrupts them. “Say Nick,” he frowns when he walks into the house. “There are at least seven Löwen out there. You went against them on your own and you won?”

Nick lets out an inaudible sigh. The last thing he wants is to have the same discussion again, just with Monroe this time. To his surprise though Monroe doesn’t say anything, just looks from Nick to Sean and back to Nick. Nick wonders what exactly he reads in this situation, but he doesn’t quite dare to look at him. He is scared his face is going to give away too much.

“We are going to talk about this later,” Sean mutters.

“Yeah, can’t wait for it,” Nick huffs under his breath.

Sean leaves his last words without a comment, and leaves instead to talk to Hank and Wu. Monroe however stares at him. “Nick...”

“I know!”

“Seven,” Monroe adds quietly.

“I know, Monroe.”

“Seven Löwen! That was… pretty dangerous.” Monroe sighs. “Man, Nick, you should have waited for me. You don’t need to do this on your own. I, I would go through hell with you, you know that.”

“You already did,” Nick admits quietly. He rubs over his head. “Shit,” he mutters. “I even dragged Wu and Hank into this.”

“Well, nothing happened,” Monroe says with a casual tone, obviously trying to lighten up Nick’s mood again. “What’s the worst that can happen now?”

“Desk duty for a month?” Nick sighs dramatically.

“If that means you and the Captain talk to each other again, I call it a win-win situation,” Monroe grins.

“Oh shut up,” Nick rolls his eyes.

~~~

It’s later when they all meet to gather all the evidence and information that he sees Sean again. Sean is looking similarly exhausted to the day before. Nick assumes his exhaustion stems from having to spend the whole day with Kevin and his fan-club… and from being pissed at Nick..

“So, just to get this right,” Wu frowns. “Pink-bathing-trunks Kevin’s father is also a Löwen. And peanut-brain Stacey is his father’s sixth wife but she has an affair with toyboy Kevin? And Kevin’s little brother is obsessed with Ellen, which is why he kidnapped her? Wow, what a family...”

“I am too tired to call you out on these weird nicknames,” Sean mutters, a hint of annoyance in his voice, and a lot of displeasure.

“How did you and Monroe elicit all that information?” Hank asks, sounding slightly impressed.

“Tequila makes everyone open up.” is the deadpan answer.

“So, can we leave this place now?” Monroe asks.

“But what about the finals?” Nick asks thoughtfully, blushing slightly when he realizes he just said it out loud.

“What?” Monroe blinks.

To Nick’s relief Rosalee jumps to his support. “The beach contest,” she argues.

“It’s a beach body competition, not the Pulitzer price,” Sean points out flabbergasted.

“But it would stir up a some drama if you left, wouldn't it?” Nick mutters.

He is lucky that Hank and Wu are rather simple-minded sometimes, as much as he loves them. Monroe however just looks at him shortly but then nods and comes up with an excuse as to why he thinks it’s a good idea if they stayed.

Sean doesn’t say much, he throws Nick a short glance. Nick wonders if he is still angry or if he feels annoyed, or whatever, but then Sean nods. There is a thoughtful expression on his face, he looks a bit guarded as always, pondering, but also… surprised.

~~~

Nick sighs when he steps into the elevator to get to his hotel room. He feels drained and tired, and he needs a freaking break. The others are still down there at the bar, having a few drinks. To his surprise it seems like Monroe and Sean are getting along rather well again, and Wu and Hank warmed up towards the Captain too.

It’s just him, Nick thinks. He is the problem. Not any of the others, not Sean, it’s Nick himself.

Before the doors of the elevator close, there is a hand stopping them from closing. Nick blinks in confusion, raising his gaze and looking directly at the man responsible for this confusing mess formerly known as Nick’s feelings.

Without any further words he joins Nick. It’s only when the door closes that he turns towards Nick. “Did I understand that correctly before. You want to see me shirtless for yet another day?”

“What?” Nick blurts out, horrified all of a sudden. “No way. As always you are misunderstanding things and making wrong assumptions.”

“Am I? This is quite bold coming from someone who deliberately got himself in a dangerous situation today, and dragged two friends into this as well.” Sean frowns.

Nick rolls his eyes. “Why the heck did I even think you would… it’s… you just don’t understand.”

“Then what am I supposed to understand?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Sean pulls his eyebrows up in the most infuriating way ever. “That’s not particularly precise.”

“Why do you even mind?” Nick spats out.

“I don’t mind, but it seems like you do. Also I would ask you to watch your tone.”

Nick glares at him, but doesn’t say anything else. The elevator moves upwards, towards Sean’s floor. “Just so you know, I haven’t forgiven you,” Nick states all of a sudden. “For everything that happened between us.”

Sean looks at him earnestly. “Just so you know, I’m not asking for forgiveness.”

Nick groans in frustration. “Can’t you just apologize like any other person!?”

“Nick,” Sean’s voice is sharp like a knife. “What the hell do you even want? Why are you here with me, arguing with me and asking all these questions?”

“You...” Nick grabs Sean by his shirt, noting how the latter barely winces. He doesn’t even move an inch. “Why do you even have to be like that. So… you?”

“Is this seriously the biggest insult you were able to come up with?” Sean asks, surprised.

Nick tightens his grip on Sean’s collar, feeling anger and desperation washing over him. For a split second he considers his options, he wants to punch him so badly, for everything… for all the chaos, worries, troubles, headaches, but he doesn’t. Instead he just decides to give a shit about everything and smashes their lips together.

When he draws back again, he feels… terrified. What the heck did he just do? How could he…? This is… so wrong on so many levels. And Sean will probably kick his butt out of this elevator and his job and-

Sean takes his face between his hands, staring at him. “And they say I am difficult,” he mutters.

Nick pulls away again with a frown. “Difficult? This coming form you out of all? You are so fucking condescending and-”

Sean kisses him before he can continue his insults. It’s probably better that way, Nick thinks, wrapping his arms around Sean’s neck to keep him close.

Nick doesn’t quite remember how and when they ended up in Sean’s room, or more precisely: his bed. But he wakes up way before dawn, eyes falling up on his shirt dangling from the small chair right next to the window. He blinks his eyes open. He can’t believe it… they really did…

Next to him someone stirs slightly. A glance to the side tells Nick that he didn’t just dream everything. Sean is as naked as he is. For a moment they both just look at each other. He is nervous, Nick realizes, Sean... Sean is nervous. When did that happen the last time?

“Now this is a problem,” Sean says after a while.

Nick blushes, out of anger or embarrassment or because he feels hurt… he isn’t sure. “Maybe you shouldn’t have fucked me, if you regret it later.”

“I’m not regretting sleeping with you,” Sean states bluntly, much to Nick’s surprise. “I just said, that we obviously have a problem.”

Nick turns to the side, away from Sean and instead facing the white wall of his hotel room. He feels Sean’s arm draping over his side and pulling him closer, and a hand brushing over his shoulder. “I am sorry,” Sean states. He doesn’t specify what he is apologizing for, and Nick doesn’t ask further. He is beyond it anyways, it’s not important anymore.

“I shouldn’t have gone in there yesterday on my own,” Nick admits. “I am sorry. I was so mad.”

“You wanted to get back to me,” Sean states.

“No,” Nick frowns slightly, trying to recall his emotions. “I… that was not it.”

“No?”

Nick shakes his head. “I guess I just bottled up too many emotions and needed to let them out.”

“And you wanted to get back to me,” Sean adds.

Nick stays quiet for a second, then he sighs. “Maybe.”

They are engulfed by silence again. Minutes in which he only feels Sean’s breath against his skin. Then Sean moves his head slightly, probably trying to catch a glance on Nick’s face.

“Are you sure about this here, Nick?” Sean asks all of a sudden. “Really, really certain? Because we have a lot of work lying in front of us if we want to give this here a real go. A lot of work. And we are involving two children.”

“Why do you think I would like to give us a real go?” he mutters, trying to save his dignity. “Why do you think it wasn’t just a one-night stand?”

“You don’t do one-night stands,” Sean answers evenly. His simple answer makes Nick blush. It shows way more understanding of Nick’s personality than Nick thought Sean would be able to have.

“I hate what you did last year, and what you did to me. I couldn’t even believe you would go that far. But... but I… I like how you are with Diana. You are a great father. I like you as a dad,” Nick says quietly. “It changed you.” He shrugs. “But then, I am desperate and liked you before that as well. Apparently I am suffering from a severe case of stupidity.”

“You are just kind, not stupid,” Sean mutters.

Nick turns to throw a glance at him. “That’s all you have to say?”

Sean shrugs.

Nick turns on his back, rubbing over his face with both hands. “What am I supposed to tell the others?”

“You don’t need to tell anyone anything,” Sean states. “You are not obliged to tell anyone who you are sleeping with.”

Nick frowns. “You want to hide this here!?”

A sigh escapes Sean’s lips. “That’s not what I said.”

For a moment Nick contemplates getting pissed at his fed-up tone, but then he realizes he is getting worked up over a lot of things recently. Sean is right with implying that he constantly puts words in his mouth. “I am sorry,” Nick mutters. “I… for being the way I am at the moment.”

“You are still angry,” Sean shrugs. “Understandable.”

“Yes, but that’s not going to help,” Nick admits. “I… I do want this.”

Sean nods. “That’s a start then,” he says. Is there relief flashing over his expression? Nick would swear he just saw him looking slightly relieved.

“And now?” Nick asks.

“How about breakfast?” Sean offers

For a moment Nick feels like calling him out for his suggestion. Breakfast won’t lead them anywhere for now. But then it dawns on him that this is Sean, and it’s simply the way how Sean’s mind works. Complicated. But also alluring in a way. “I need coffee,” he agrees.

Sean tilts his head. “I am more for tea,” he muses.

Nick raises his eyebrows, feeling slightly amused by how they don’t even share their preference for tea or coffee. “Why am I not surprised,” he teases.

It draws the first smile from Sean. “Well, all that I can say to my defense now is...” he states with a soft chuckle. “I am not too opposed to coffee either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was clearly something more fun and fluffy compared to what I normally write. I had that one in the making for months and decided it's about time to finish it :-) 
> 
> Of course Nick had to battle his complicated feelings again and wasn't so good in showing... and hiding them XD  
> It's Nick after all! (and together with Sean it always gets more complicated. Not an easy couple XD)
> 
> I wish everyone a beautiful Sunday! Hope you enjoyed this read ♥
> 
> As always I would love to hear your thoughts. Your comments are always appreciated ♥


End file.
